The Lost Love One
by never-know-never-knew
Summary: Tezuka is standing in front of a grave.Wondering why. You have to read to find out kay. TezukaxFuji Fic. Pls Read and Review.


Desclaimer: I do not own prince of tennis. I repeat I DO NOT OWN PRINCE OF TENNIS!!!! Anyway if I did I would be stinking rich…..grumble

A/N: Anyway do enjoy this sick idea of a story that I wrote. Thank You.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

Tezuka Kunimitsu stood in front of a grave which stood in the middle of the graveyard. It was in the middle of December and it was a very gloomy cold day. He placed a bunch of white roses in front of the grave. Tears slowly ran down his face one by one, as he recalls his dreadful memories of the past.

Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

It was two years back when all was well……….

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

"KUNIMITSU, LOOK HERE!"

Tezuka turned and a flash of light came flashing at him which made him almost lose his eyesight. He rubbed his eyes and slowly he regains his eyesight again.

When he opened his eyes he saw one thing that he had always and forever loved. The one that made him feel loved when he thought that no one would ever do. That person was the one who would always accompany him wherever and whenever. The one that would always hug him, kiss him and comfort him no matter what. The one he love more then anything in this world. The one he felt like he was on top of the world when they are together. The one that he felt was like a blessing given to him by the kind and loving God. The one he would never forget no matter what. The one that made him smile when no one had ever did accomplish. The one he would miss and long for whenever he is alone.

Tezuka smiled at that person in front of him who was holding a camera with a smile on his face.

"Syusuke, no more pictures, please," he begged. Yes, the great captain of Seigaku, Tezuka Kunimitsu begged to a person. But this person was no ordinary person. This was Fuji Syusuke, The famous yet friendly tennis prodigy or should we say a genius.

"But I really must have your pictures to put in my album of you," said Fuji with his innocent yet deadly smile.

Tezuka let out a sigh. He knew it was no point arguing with Fuji. There was a very important principle in Fuji's life which is 'What I want, I will and must get'. That was also how Fuji ended up with Fuji. But Tezuka was just as stubborn as Fuji.

"But must you take my picture every single second," argued Tezuka. He thought why not try at least once to argue for what he wants, maybe just naybe he might win against Fuji for once in his life.

"But we just started dating, and I really want to take these precious chances to get tones of your picture," pleaded Fuji with his smile.

"But I saw that you got a lot of my pictures of me. Even I myself do not have that much."

Fuji pouted and pleaded again and again.

"Okay, you can." (Tezuka just can't win)

"Yeah"

"But you must answer my question first."

Fuji nodded and waited patiently for the question.

"Why do you love to take pictures?"

Fuji was silent for a little well, trying to think of the best answer.

He then gave Tezuka one of his warmest smiles and said "Easy, I just want to remember the special moments I have in this world until I am gone."

Tezuka nodded and took this chance to plant a light kiss on Fuji's lips, cherishing the moment slowly.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

Tezuka Kunimitsu ran as fast as he could to reach the hospital. Time is running out and he have to get there as soon as possible. He just have to reach there now or it will be too late.

Half an hour ago he receives a phone call from Fuji Yuuta. Yuuta sounded strange and worried. Without a waste of time he quickly told Tezuka to come to the hospital as soon as he could. He also told him that there is something wrong with Fuji and he has been hospitalized. Before Yuuta can explain what had happened, Tezuka hung up and rushed to the hospital.

At last, he could almost see the hospital already. No matter what, he did not even stop until he reached the hospital. Tezuka did not know why but he started cursing the stupid hospital for being so far away. He quickly rush to the counter and asked the nurse there to tell him where his Fuji is. He has to see him this very moment. Deep inside his mind he was afraid that he might lose his beloved Fuji.

The nurse quickly told Tezuka that Fuji's room is on the 4th floor. Tezuka Quickly took the stairs instead of the lift. He did not want to wait for the lift. He thought it would be too long of a wait and he would surely start thinking of the worst thing that could happen to his lover.

When he reached the 4th floor, he could see everyone was there. All his teammates were there and some from the other schools that they have once compete with who were really attached to Fuji. H e saw Fuji's whole family there weeping. Yuuta who look like he did not sleep for months were in the state of depressed.

"Where is Syusuke?" asked Tezuka hurryingly. He rushed towards Yuuta and asked him what had just happened.

Yuuta, with hesitations, explained what that had been for many years ago. Syusuke who was an energetic person was actually suffering from brain cancer since he was young. He also told how mush his aniki had suffered alone in his whole life. But through the pain and suffering Syusuke stood tall and would always smile to everyone. He would always tell Yuuta and his sister not to worry and that he was alright.

"I should have known," said Tezuka angrily. He started punching the wall again and again, thinking after all the time they have been together Tezuka never had expected that his dearest Fuji was going to die. "I should have known. After all those days he had missed school, after all those pictures he took just to remember the good time he had."

Tears started forming in Tezuka eyes and soon after that it flowed down heavily down his cheeks like a flowing waterfall that would never stop. He remembered the day Fuji answered his question by saying he took all those pictures just to remember of everything, every time and everyone he spend time with.

"Why didn't he tell me about this? Why?" asked Tezuka with tears still runnig down his face. He somehow looks depressed, frustrated and lost all at the same time. It was kind of hard to believe that the great captain is now crying his heart out. But no one could blame him, almost everyone in the room was weeping. Tezuka looks at Yuuta with eyes full of hope that Yuuta might tell him the answer he was wondering.

Yuuta was silent for awhile and then he said, "Aniki didn't want you too worry so much about him. He loves you so much that he dared to suffer alone not wanting help from you or anyone else. All he wants was you to be happy and not to be sad and worried about him. He told me once that he would die to see you sad and know that he was the cause of that sadness in you. That's why he would do this and not tell you."

Tezuka quickly wipe his tears away and took a deep breathe. He was trying to stay calm for the sake of Fuji but in his mind he was torturing himself with the worried ness of Fuji. "I want to see him."

"He is in the room right now. The doctor just examined him and said that his life is at risk and we should cherish the time we have with him. But there is this problem; he can't remember anyone or anything that had happened. Maybe, just maybe, he might remember you," Yuuta said. His was still red and he looks really tired.

Tezuka nodded silently. He did not know what to say. There was only one thing in his mind and that is Fuji. He walks towards Fuji's room quietly. He saw that Fuji was sleeping soundly like a baby. He took silent steps so that he would not disturb Fuji. Tezuka then sat slowly in the chair next to Fuji's bed, looking at Fuji's beautiful angelic face which was still sleeping soundly.

Looking at Fuji sleeping on the bed so carefree but all this time he had been suffering by himself, made Tezuka feel sorry for him and that he could somehow do something to help his poor Fuji. Tezuka then could not hold back those tears which were trying hard to bust out. He sat there next to Fuji silently, letting those tears ran down his face. He did not care that he was crying or showing any emotion, he just wanna let it all out.

"Syusuke, why didn't you tell me? Why didn't you say anything when you were suffering? Why do you want to suffer all this all alone?" he said softly, almost a whisper.

Suddenly, he could feel a cold hand was placed on his cheek. He lifted up his head and he saw Fuji smiling at him like always.

"Kuni….mitsu….please don't cry. I don't like to see my dear Kuni-kun cry," said Fuji with his tender and sweet voice.

Tezuka eyes widened a bit and he quickly wipes away his tears. "Do you remember me, Syusuke?" asked Tezuke with a hint of surprised yet relief in his voice.

Fuji chuckled and said "Of course I do. You are my dear Kuni-kun who will always love and protect me. Won't you Kuni-kun?" Fuji smiled once again at Tezuka with that warm smile that Fuji seldom shows to anyone other than Tezuka.

Seeing that smile made Tezuka smile for the very first time that day. He took Fuji's hand gently and kissed Fuji's soft hands. He then leaned towards Fuji and plats a light kiss on Fuji's forehead.

"I will always love and protect you no matter what. You should get some rest now, Syusuke," Tezuka said softly and gently, which he seldom shows it to anyone.

Tezuka stood up to live the room but before he could live, he felt a hand grad hold of his tightly and would not let go. Tezuka turned and saw Fuji holding his hand.

"Please stay with me so that I won't feel lonely,"

Tezuka nodded and sat back down on the chair with his hand holding Fuji's. Both not wanting to let go.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

The next morning, Tezuka woke up with feeling like his backbone was about to break. He then notices that he was not in his room but in a hospital room. He thought that he might have fallen asleep while spending the whole night with Fuji. He then notices that Fuji was awake and was staring at the window while smiling.

"Ohayo, Syusuke," greeted Tezuka while rubbing his eyes.

"Ohayo, Kuni-kun. Did I wake you up?"

"No, of course you didn't. What are you looking at?"

"It's going to snow, Kuni-kun."

"Really"

Tezuka walk to the window and saw snow dropping one by one. It had just started snowing and everything seems to be white already.

"Isn't it beautiful, Kuni-kun?" said Fuji still smiling as he look out of the window.

"Hai, it really is. You sure do love the snow, don't you, Syusuke"

"Mmm"

"Do you want to go out and see the snow for awhile, Syusuke?" asked Tezuka while looking at the window. Fuji was silent and did not answer Tezuka's question.

"Syusuke?" asked Tezuka again but there was still no reply. He turned and saw his pretty angel sleeping silently and he knew that Fuji was gone forever.

Tezuka fell onto his knee and cried and cried. As the snow came down silently, Fuji Syusuke left the world silently with his beautiful smile on his face.

oxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

A few months later, the door bell rang at the Tezuka's house. Tezuka grumbled walks towards the door. He grumbles as he open the door. A pale and sickly looking Yuuta was standing right in front of the door with a box full of photo albums.

Yuuta looks straight at Tezuka eyes but all he could see was only emptiness and sadness. But he was not the only one who was suffering because of Fuji's death. Almost every member of the Seigaku Tennis Club was feeling devastated.

"Would you like to come in, Yuuta?"

Yuuta shook his head and said, "No, I just drop by to give you this. I think aniki would like it this way."

Yuuta pass the box full of photo albums to Tezuka

"So, you leaving for America soon?" asked Tezuka emotionlessly. He was like that ever since the death of Fuji Syusuke.

Yuuta just nod his head. "This place just gave so many memories of aniki. It's best for both of my parents and me to live this place. But we will always come back because this is where aniki lived and died. We will never forget you, Tezuka and I thank you for giving my aniki happiness when no one could."

Tezuka was speechless. Yuuta could see that Tezuka was suffering and was having a hard time for the past few months.

"Tezuka-san, please don't blame yourself for aniki's death. Aniki will be very sad if you were to blame yourself for his death," said Yuuta. He did not know what else to say. Tezuka however just replay with a nod.

"I guess I better get going now. I hope to see you again very soon, Tezuka-san," said Yuuta. He was about to leave but he stop suddenly and took out a letter. "Before I forget, I think this is for you. I found it in aniki's drawer. I guess he wrote it before he passed away.

Yuuta hand the letter over to Tezuka, "Sayonara, Tezuka-san and take care."

With that Tezuka watch as Yuuta went into his sister's car and drove off. Tezuka closed the door and brought the box into the house with the letter. He took the box into his room and took out one of the album.

At the first page, Fuji had written a big sentence which was 'MY FIRST DATE WITH KUNI-KUN'. Tezuka didn't know why, but he smiled at the thought of Fuji writing this. It was his first smile ever since his 'angel' left him forever. Tezuka flip through the pages and saw pictures of him and Fuji on their first date. It was really torturing at first but it ended up quite nice. He looks at every single picture in every single album. It was like going down memory lane. Every picture brought a smile on his face except the very last one.

The last picture was the very same picture Fuji took of him when he asked Fuji 'the question'. Remembering how Fuji answered the question brought tears in his eyes which could never be stop…..

oxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

Two years had past and now standing in front of Fuji Syusuke's grave was Tezuka Kunimitsu. Tezuka was holding the very same letter Yuuta gave him before he left for America. Somehow Tezuka didn't have the courage and the heart to open it. He just can't bear the read the letter. After two dreadful long years, Tezuka at last have the strength to open the letter.

_My dear Kunimitsu (Kuni-kun),_

_By the time you read this letter, I would be dead by now. I know I mustn't think negatively but I know that I will not live long._

_Although my life was (might) short, I had a great time and I wouldn't have it any other way. I was blessed by the angels and God Himself with a loving family that loves me and for having you to love me as well. Although I suffered so much, I was very happy. Do you want to know why? Well, it's very obvious that it was because of you. When I first saw you, I knew you were someone different and that made me attracted to you. Seeing you everyday always bring a smile on my face which will never ever fade away._

_Do you know that Kuni-kun, that when you ask me out I was sooooooo happy that I couldn't sleep that night. I felt so much joy and wishing that you will always be with me. From that day on, I wanted to take your pictures because I wanted to remember you always. Whenever I close my eyes, I will always see your image, I had always long for your hugs and kisses. Although you always looked strict and serious, you were always gentle to me and that made me love you even more._

_Kuni-kun, I want you to Know that I will always love you. I will always be there beside you no matter what. Although I'm dead (or not), I will always be in your heart and protecting you. Kuni-kun please don't cry and smile always. Like an old friend of mine said to me once 'Every cloud has a silver lining. Today will make you cry but tomorrow you will surely smile.' Please remember these words and remember that I will be with you forever and nothing will keep us apart. Whenever you look up at the sky remember that I am there. All of us leave under the very came blue sky, alive or dead, all of us are always together, under that very same sky. Sayonara Kuni-kun but it is not forever. We will someday be together again. Don't worry._

_I will always love you, my dear Kuni-kun._

_ Love,_

** Syusuke**

Tears ran down Tezuka eyes again after he read that letter. His dear Syusuke knew that he was about to die and yet he still smiles that smile of his always. He closed his eyes and then he looked up at the sky.

"I will always love you too, Syusuke," he whispered as he lookup at the clear blue sky. All of a sudden a white dove came flying across him and a feather drop slowly onto his hand.

Tezuka looked at the white feather, and suddenly a drop of snow fall on his hand. It was snowing exactly like the day of Fuji's death, and slowly the snow came down making everything white. The wing blew softly and somehow Tezuka felt that Fuji was there, right beside him. Maybe just maybe thay really do live under the very same clear blue sky.

You just have to believe.


End file.
